


From The World That Lays Ahead

by makingmoviesinmyhead



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingmoviesinmyhead/pseuds/makingmoviesinmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t know what to say, so, she doesn’t say anything at all. It’s kind of hard to find the perfect words to say something you know is going to change everything, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The World That Lays Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble! Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Friday Night Lights or these amazing characters!

_Don’t be scared_  
 _And wipe your crying eyes_  
 _Yeah, do not fear_  
 _I’ll be right here_  
-I’ll Be Right Here, Goodbye Elliott

Something feels different when she wakes up. She feels different, like her body is somehow off balance. And as she takes a shower, she does the math in her head and realizes that she’s five day late. Should she tell him? she asks herself as she’s lathering the shampoo in her hair. She decides against it. She doesn’t even know if he wants kids. They’ve been married for a little over a month and she feels so stupid for never having had such an important conversation with her husband. They should have had that conversation before they even decided to get married but the whole thing had been an impulse. They had gone off to Vegas and eloped after only dating for four months.

She glances at the clock in her bedroom as she’s getting dressed and she sees she has just enough time to head to the drugstore, buy a pregnancy test and take it before work. she looks over at her sleeping husband and figures that if she isn’t pregnant, then there’s no need for him to know that she had ever taken the test in the first place. Glancing at the clock once more, she hurries and makes her way out of the house as quietly as possible.

As soon as she returns home from the drugstore, she locks herself in the bathroom and takes the test. She waits the 3 minutes that are instructed, the longest 3 minutes of her life, and when she looks down at the stick, the results surprise her.

* * *

 

“Are you pregnant?”

  
She hasn’t even made it through the front door, literally still has one foot on the porch when he bombards her with the question. She slips out of her shoes and heads straight to the kitchen without saying a single word. She grabs a glass from the cupboard over the microwave, fills it with water from the tap and takes a sip as she hears his heavy footsteps follow her into the kitchen.

She feels guilty for not telling him that she thought she might be pregnant and she really hopes that he isn’t upset with her for keeping him in the dark.

She takes another sip of water, dumping the rest of it in the sink before looking up at her husband.

“I’m sorry, Julie,” he says, leaning against the counter. “That probably wasn’t the way I should have greeted you after a long day of work but I found this in the waste basket and...” he pauses for a second, trying to find the right words. “I just have to know.” He pulls out an empty pregnancy test package from the back pocket of his jeans, placing it on the counter before her.

She doesn’t meet his eyes as she picks up the box and turns it over in her hands.

“I saw it when I was brushing my teeth this morning and it’s the only thing I could think about all day,” he says, as he runs a hand through his hair, a hint of frustration in his voice. “Why didn’t you tell me you were taking the test? Why didn’t you tell me that you might be pregnant?”

“I don’t know,” she answers softly. “I just thought it’d be easier if I kept it to myself until I knew for sure.”

“So, are you?”

She doesn’t know what to say, so, she doesn’t say anything at all. It’s kind of hard to find the perfect words to say something you know is going to change everything, you know?

“Are you pregnant?”

“Yes and no. Except no. So, umm, yes,” she says, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, nodding her head slowly. She can feel the tears coming and there’s nothing she can do to stop them, so, she lets them fall freely down her face.

“Why are you crying?” Tim chuckles softly as he goes to put his arms around his wife.

“Because, I was afraid of what you’d say. I mean, we’ve never talked about having kids and I have no clue if you even want any.”

“Jules,” he whispers. “I want everything with you.”

A smile replaces her tears as she looks up at him, the words he just said sinking in. He was okay with this, okay with the fact that they were going to have a baby. He wanted this baby. And so did she, more than anything.

“We’re going to be parents, Tim.”

“Yeah, we are. And I can’t wait,” he says, placing a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
